The Good Dino-Mals
by rayman20th
Summary: Ever wonder what planet Hanazuki's moon is orbiting? Well, the creator of Powerpuff Hedge-Girls has the answer based on Lois the Hedgehog's spoof on Disney's Dinosaur.


The story starts in outer space of planets, moons, and asteroids.

Narrator: Ah, Space. The Cosmos of the Galaxy. Since the big bang, planets have been created by the Gods who imprisoned the Titans by Zeus when the Earth was in the roman age. However, on the planet Mobius, Animals were the first species to been born before humans do. But for the rest of the planets…

Suddenly, a dark black void shallows the planet's ecosystem on it and turns it dull.

Narrator: Not so much. It had been said that Moonflowers were supposed to protect the moons of the galaxies by planting white things which people called them Treasures against the black monster known as the Big Bad. The treasures activate when a moonflower glows a emotional feeling that will make a treasure into a whatever tree it may be. But for this story, it's all about two things, a cave blue hedgehog who wants to find his tribe a better new home and a cave fox who befriends a moonflower girl as a pet.

The scene shows a little dreamer sleeping through the cosmos and stops at a white jewel with a rainbow-colored flower on top of it. The dreamer blowsthejewel and starts to fly away _._ However, somewhere in an asteroid belt. A few meteors starts to hit each other until a big one was heading towards Mobius. As soon as it was about to crash into the planet, the jewel accidentally bumps into the meteor causing its collision course to miss. As for the jewel, it crash landed to Mobius and crashed into the nest with the dinosaur eggs as a green female Zeti named Zeena sees the jewel with the rainbow flower in the crash site.

Zeena: Well, well, well. What have we here? Hmm. Food? (Picks it up and rides on a Oviraptor) Oh well. Let's rock.

The Zeti rides to the woods.

Zeena: Mmm. I'm going to enjoy eating this. I'm starving here. (Hears noises) What the? (An animal steals it) Hey!

Vanoss: Hey what's you got here?

Zeena: Give me that! It's my food!

Vanoss: No way, Zeti! I found this first!

As the animal and the zeti fights over the thing, they accidentally dropped it in the river.

Vanoss: Whoops.

Zeena: This is your fault!

Vanoss: Me? What did I do? (Zeena beats him up with her Oviraptor) Ow! Ow! Ok I'm sorry! Alright!

Back with the thing, it was traveling underwater as a dinosaur eats the whole thing but got it out of his mouth. It floated through the waters until it was picked up by a bunny riding a pterodactyl.

Judy Hopps: (Sees the thing) Don't worry, thing. We'll take you somewhere safe. (The pterodactyl picks it up)

The flying dinosaur flew across the land of the anamorphic animals riding on the dinosaurs. As it flew, the storm riders fought for it and the egg fell down into the jungle below. It landed somewhere on the island of Bygone where another animal some who picks it up.

Animal: Holy cow! A jewel! (Picks the jewel up) This is going make me rich in prehistoric history! I gotta get back to the village!

He runs away with the thing and went through the jungle vines revealing a village called the village of Flintstone, where every cave animal has a dinosaur of their own as a veliche. But today's the day of this year's courtship where every male and female will finally get their own couple. At the great lemur tree, with Sam-yar the Hedgehog and Genilo the Hedgehog...

Sam-Yar: Oh, where are those two idiots? It's almost time for this year's courtship!

Genilo: Calm down, Sam-Yar. Our daughter is safe with Sanadar and Tealziki.

Sam-Yar: It's not Tealziki i'm worring about. Its Sanaladr and his orphan dinosaur, Aladar. They're always playing in the woods and who knows what's outside of the village of Flintstone for our daughter, Lois! Besides, I want her to see how the courtship works when she gets older.

Genilo: Its ok. Look, i'll go tell Sanadar to get Tealziki and the other male animals with him while I'll go get Lois for you ok.

Sam-Yar: Alright, Genilo. (Whispers to her) But after you're gone, I'll get the boys for a little prep advice from me.

Genilo: Ulala. (Swings on a vine) Later, Sam-Yar!

Sam-Yar: You too! (to himself) Oh, I hope my daughter is alright with Annie. I'm sure they're playing fine with Sanadar. I mean what could happen to them when he's with them?

At the jungle, Lois, the light blue female hedgehog, along with the blonde haired pink female hedgehog named Annie were screaming and running away from a blue hedgehog with his dinosaur. The hedgehog girl hid in a log and got out. She leaped from rock to rock and ran off from the dinosaur. Lois was eaten by the dinosaur until she was still in the mouth.

Lois: Let me out! Let me out!

Sanadar: Aladar. Spit her out right now.

The dinosaur spit out Lois.

Sanadar: Good boy. Girls, get him!

The hedgehog girls jumped to Aladar.

Aladar: Oh no! Attacking hedgehogs! Lois, Please! I can't take them! They're too many of them! Come on! Pick on somebody your own size! Stop! (pretends to be dead)

Lois: Aladar, you're not dead.

Aladar: No.

Lois and Annie: Wha!

Sanadar: (laughs) You fell for the old playing dead gag! (Continues laughing)

Genilo: Alright, guys, break it up. Remember the courtship? You're gonna be seeing all that smooching.

Aladar: That's okay, Genilo. They can smooch right here. (makes a smooching face)

Genilo: It's a shame you don't like kids.

Aladar: Ugh. Nasty little vermin.

Genilo: Go find Tealzini. That fox kid is work on his pick up lines with his green dinosaur.

Sanadar: You got it, Genilo. Come on, Aladar. We got a fox to pick up.

Aladar: Roger that, blue dude.

Tealziki was busy trying to make pick-up lines.

Tealziki: Hey, sweetie, if you'll be my bride, I'll groom ya. (to himself) That is good. Oh, it's good. (normal voice) Girls, I'm known as the professor of love, and school's in session. (to himself) Yeah. I still got it.

Sanadar: I hope it's not contagious.

Tealziki: I'm a raging academic of romance.

Sanadar: Come on, hot stuff. Let's get going. You don't want to miss the annual pep talk.

Tealziki: Oh, goodie! I can't wait to hear the mating advice. But I'll take my own ride. Oh, Arlo!

Arlo heard Tealziki calling him and runs through the jungle and stopped near him.

Tealziki: (gets on Arlo) Now I'm ready for some advices of the red hedgehog himself. Let's rock!

Sanadar and Tealziki rode to the village while Sam-Yar is getting love advice to the male animals.

Sam-Yar: Ok boys. Gather round. Gather round. Now, listen and learn from the master of love.

Genilo was teaching the girls advice as well.

Genilo: Now girls, don't jump into the trees after the first boy with the cute backflip. It's more fun if you keep them guessing.

Sam-Yar: And if a cute backflip doesn't work, guess.

Genilo: You're never going to forget this day, so make it one to remember.

Sam-Yar: But if you mess up, don't worry. They'll never remember.

Aladar: Come on, guys! We don't want to let them down.

Sam-Yar: Go on now!

The boys got on top of Aladar.

Sam-Yar: Make them look good, boys.

Sanadar: Come on, Sam-Yar. Our charm and your brains? No problem.

They arrived at the tree where the girls are waiting.

Sanadar: Hey, girls. Look what just pulled into town.

Tealziki: Hey, ladies.

Sanadar: Your buffet table of love.

Tealziki: Wish me luck, Arlo. (Jumps off of Arlo and into the tree)

Arlo: You go get them, Tealziki!

They got on the tree and made noises, including Aladar and Arlo.

Sanadar: Come on, Tealziki! You're missing out on the action!

Tealziki: Hey, haven't you heard? I am the action! (swings on a vine)

The boys and girls swung with each other on the vines, including Sam-Yar and Genilo. Tealziki, after getting himself untangled, was left alone without a mate.

Sanadar: Relax, kid. There's always next year.

Tealziki: Hey, I'm lucky to be rid of them. But the ladies, before you know it, they all want to move to a bigger tree.

Sam-Yar: Oh, well. Poor Tealziki. The clan still has one bachelor.

Genilo: No, we have Sanadar and Aladar to thank.

Sam-Yar: Yeah. That too.

Back with Sanadar and Tealziki with Aladar and Arlo as they were riding on the street of Flintstone.

Tealziki: I just don't get it, Sanadar. Why do every girl in Flintstone loves those guys but not me? I mean i am the action after all but... im not good at the courtship.

Sanadar: Well, one, you'll find the one you like some day in the future. And two, it you need to practice more if you want to with a girl. Not to mess it up all the time.

Tealziki: How on Mobius do I need to practice?

Sanadar: Well, if you found a perfect girl, you get married, have a family, and someday you might… die when you get older.

Tealziki: Oh. (Sighs) Look, me and Arlo are going to the woods to forget about today. So, i'll see you when i get back.

Sanadar: Ok bud.

Tealziki and Arlo walks away from Sanadar as they went to the jungle.

Aladar: Do you think he might get the girl he's looking for?

Sanadar: Nonsense, Dino-bro. Besides what could go wrong with my bud?

At the pawn shop on Flintstone, the animal give Dave the shop owner the diamond with the rainbow flower.

Animal: How much clams for this thing i found in the jungle?

Dave: Hmm. (Takes a peek at the jewel) I'm sorry sir but that jewel has a flower on it and if something you found is fake then i have to throw it to the jungle.

Animal: What?! It's not fake!

Dave: Maybe. But I don't care.

Dave puts the jewel in a stone age cannon and fires it away from the village.

Dave: Better luck next time, bud.

Animal: Dang it! Im sue you in cave court next time! (Walks away)

Back with Tealziki and Arlo…

Tealziki: (sighs)

Arlo: Don't feel bad, Tealziki. You heard Sanadar. There's always next year.

Tealziki: You may be right, Arlo. But what's the point. All i do is sign up for each courtship so can get a girl to love me. I just want a girl so bad that I may be lonely without a girl. (sighs again) I wish something happen to me.

Just then, the jewel fell from the sky after getting shot out of a cannon and hits Tealziki's head.

Tealziki: Ow! What the… (sees the jewel with a rainbow-colored flower on it and he gasps) What is that?

Arlo: Looks like a plant.

Tealziki: (picks it up) Somebody might have dug it out so they can be rich. Oh well. Better plant it back on the ground.

He plants the diamond on the ground and he waits.

Arlo: What are you doing?

Tealziki: Im waiting to see what going to happen to this plant. Oh, i almost forgot. (Pours water on the plant) There, now it will be healthy as a prehistoric bird.

Arlo: Right... Look, we better go. Its getting late you do.

Tealziki: Ok, Arlo.

As he was about to walk back home, something happened to the flower. Tealziki turns around and sees a rainbow beam coming out of the flower.

Arlo: What is that?

Tealziki: I have no idea!

As the rainbow beam opens up, an arm ups out of it and out comes spiraling a humanoid being as it lowers her down to rest on the ground. The jewel with a rainbow-colored flower was gone from the ground but a new moonflower was born.

Arlo: What is that critter?

Tealziki: Not one I've ever seen before.

The girl was resting and laying on the grass. Tealziki walks near it and tries to hear her heartbeat.

Arlo: Is it dead?

Tealziki: (hears her heart beat) It's not dead. It's alive. (The girl's eyes wakes up which makes Tealziki jumpscared) Wha! (Walks back)

The girl wakes up and soon she sees the fox and the green dinosaur scared of what they saw.

Tealziki: Uh, hello there... little... critter?

She soon walks to Tealziki like a dog and starts to lick him which makes the white areas on her turned yellow.

Tealziki: Ok. Ok. Stop. (Laughing while being licked by the girl) Hey, Arlo. This critter isn't bad.

Arlo: Whew. And I thought we'll be dead by this thing.

Tealziki: (she stops licking him and pants) How are we ever gonna explain this to the village?

Arlo: I don't know.

Tealziki: Hmm. (To the girl) Sit. (She sits like a dog) Lay down. (She lays down like a dog) Roll over. (She rolls over like a dog) Wow. She's like a pet. Some type of… (thinking and light blub) Human!

Arlo: Human?

Tealziki: This thing might be called a human. A human that we never seen before. And this could be the greatest discovery in prehistoric history! (Stomach growls) Except we forgot to get some food after we left. Dang it. I knew we should've ate before we left.

Girl: (confused) Mmm?

Arlo: Hmm. (picks up a stick and gives it to her) Here, more of these. See if you can find some branches with food on them.

Tealziki: Oh, come on, Arlo. You can't expect her to find us some… (sees that the girl left) food. Hey, come back!

They began to follow the girl.

Arlo: Where are you going?

They were now walking on a rather narrow path and soon went a dead end.

Tealziki: Oh, god! We're gonna die out here because of her!

The girl crawled under Arlo and bit one of his legs, prompting the dinosaur to grab onto a ledge with his mouth, forming a bridge.

Tealziki: (scared) Never mind.

Tealziki walks to the other side with the girl and Tealziki saw a tree of food.

Arlo: (to the girl) Why you little…

Tealziki: Arlo, look! Food! Nice work on making her find some food for us. Now we can eat and get back to the village. (Sees Arlo still hanging) Oh! Let me help you out first.

After Teals helps Arlo pull him up the ledge, the girl heard something and the white areas on her turns red.

Girl: Ruff! Ruff!

Arlo: What's with you? There are right here. Crazy critter.

As they grab some food, a snake with arms appeared in front of them.

Tealziki: Ahhh! Snake with arms!

They got the snake with arms off, but they both fell down. As the snake was about to eat them alive, the girl come in to the rescue and starts to battle against the snake. They were alive, but so was the creature. Luckily for them, the girl growled at the snake with arms and fought the creature, ending with the creature cowardly running away. The girl growls for a few seconds and then starts to pants as the color was changed from red to yellow. Then, Tealziki thought he saw or heard something.

?: Hello.

Tealziki: Huh? Uh… Hello?

?: We've been watching you. We thought you were going to die, but then you didn't.

A pair of eyes opened and a dinosaur with birds and other creatures on his horns comes out.

Dinosaur: That creature protected you two. Why?

Arlo: We don't know. We're going home. Do you know how far Flintstone is?

Dinosaur: Your idea. We want her.

Tealziki: Why?

Dinosaur: 'Cause it's terrifying out here. She can protect me like my friends. This is Fury. He protects me from creatures that crawl in the night. This is Destructor. She protects me from mosquitoes. This is Dreamcrusher. He protects me from having unrealistic goals. And this is Debbie.

Tealziki: What does that do?

Dinosaur: I have no idea what does Debbie do. (Hears debbie talking to him) Yes. We need her. What is her name?

Arlo: Name? We don't know.

Dinosaur: Hmm. Then I will meditate on this. Hmm….. I name her, I keep her.

Tealziki: Now hold on just a moment. Since I brought her to life, i'll name her. And then i'll keep her. (To himself) Now, let's see what is a better name for that human girl with that flower on her head and change from yellow to red? Hmm… (looks at his hands) Hands? no. Hana… (sees Ziki the lemur on a tree) Hanaziki? No. Hmm… (Light bulb) Hanazuki! (She hears her name) Ah ha! It works! Come here Hanazuki! Come here! (She runs to Tealziki)

Dinosaur: She is named. You clearly are connected. Good for you. On your path to Flintstone, that creature will keep you safe. Don't ever lose her. (Debbie flies over to Arlo) No! No! You can't have him, Debbie! No! Debbie, stop! You are better than this! No, no! Come back! Debbie!

The dinosaur ran after the runaway bird, and our heroes got out of a rock.


End file.
